Cherish
by ShanniC
Summary: Mimi reflects on her love for.. Read to find out who. Peace, love, and Nappiness!!


Disclaimer: Digimon is so cool, it belongs to everyone.. I own a bit of it, and so does.. okay nevermind. I can not think of something clever, or witty, or even sarcastic, ah well....

Author's note: Also go to my newly developed (still in development) website the [Jyoumi/Mimoe Experience][1] I would just like basic feedback please. Thanks for reading this!! **"Cherish"** is the sequel to [Don't Forget Me ][2]. Click the link, and read it to find out. I think in order to understand it you really should.. Anyway, as always enjoy the fic.

Cherish

Shanni_C

Mimi stepped off the sleek jet, bag in hand glanced at her new home. America. Land of the free, home of the brave. She followed her mother's chattering voice to their rented car. She placed her bags on the seat, as her mother drove towards their house. She looked out the window, listening as her mother talked endlessly of the fashions in America. Mimi didn't see what was so great about America.

"I don't see what's so great about America.." She mumbled inaudibly.

"What was that dear?" Mrs.Tachikawa said.

"Nothing." She replied glumly.

Her mother didn't seem to bothered by leaving Japan. Mimi sure was. Japan was her home. She had known it all her life, but now she was a stranger in a strange land. (Which by the way is an excellent book.) It wasn't fair. Sure she was just a kid, but checking with her would have been fair.Why was life so unbelivelably cruel. She already missed the Japanese food.. What was she going to eat? Americans had strange tastes in food. She sighed. 

They were on the expressway. Almost at the "_Highland Estates_". Mimi didn't like the name of the houseing complex, but since her mnother was so estatic she kept quiet. Mimi closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted back to Jyou. Jyou, sweet, tall, lanky, cute all of those things and more. How she missed him. She remembered he had told her not to forget him, how could she? He was so kawaii. He brought so much joy to her life. It wasn't that her life was dreary, just incomplete. At the risk of sounding cheesy, Jyou was significant part if her life. She liked him. She didn't know if it was an everlasting love, but she did cherish him.

Mimi snapped out of her trance, and turned on the radio. Disastified with what she saw she turned the radio dial repeatedly until she found a song she liked. Finally after five minutes of playing wrestle with the dial she heard a beautiful song. The voice famliar, a female voice. She sang beautifully. Mimi listened, completely enthralled. She could relate to what the singer was saying. She didn't want to feel unsure. She knew she liked Jyou. She positive of that. She wondered if he ever questioned his love for her.

_**So tired of broken hearts and losing at this game**_

_**Before I start this dance**_

_**I take a chance in telling you**_

_**I want more than just romance**_

Mimi did want more than romance. She wanted adventure. She wanted excitement. She didn't want puppy love that comes and goes. Wasn't Jyou and she meant for more than that? Mimi was not used to the game of love, and it didn't seem to want to play with her right now.. She could take a chance of really liking Jyou, she could even fall in love, but it would all be futile if he broke her heart.

The question was Jyou, going to remain faithful. Would he use her? Back in the Digital World he always proved dependable. He wasn't the type that was a heartbreaker, more like the heartbroken, but that still left her clueless.Did she really mean it whens he kissed him like that. Maybe she was caught up in the moment.. Then again, it was nice. Mimi shook her head. She had to keep those thoughts of doubt out of her mind.

_**Your are my destiny, I can't let go baby can't you see**_

_**Cupid please take your aim at me**_

Even if everyone else didn't agree they still were cute togther. He was her sweet Jyou. Mimi looked around. Almost there. They were off the expressway. When she got home she would send him an email. She thought of that old saying "_If loving is you is wrong, I don't want to be right._" Mimi started laughing, at the thought of it. Her mother galnced over at her. Cupid already pricked her, and she was estastic.

"What is it sweetheart." Mrs.Tachikawa asked

"Oh, nothing I'm just thinking.."

_**Cherish the thought**_

_**Of always having you here by my side **_

_**Cherish the joy**_

_**You keep bringing it into my life **_

She wished Jyou was still with her. She wish he came to America with her. When Jyou was by her side she felt more complete. He filled up parts of her that no one else could. She missed him so much, she missed his bottle capped glasses. Those cerulean locks, that flowed against his wide eyes. If he was here he would have defintely cheered up. Jyou's mere prsesence usually had that effect on her.He was always willing to make atotal fool of himself, to go out on a limb, just to see her smile.She didn't dare ever thinking of abandoning him.

_**Cherish your strength**_

_**You got the power to make me feel good **_

_**Perish the thought**_

_**Of ever leaving, I never would**_

Jyou sastified that ache in her heart. She never did like just leaving things unsaid, and undone. She was glad they talked everything out. She was glad they expressed their feelings. Shesmiled whens he thought of their potential. They could make cutest couples run for their money. It was kind of exciting. (Not that thirteen year olds, and sixteen year ol teenagers would reach the stage of erotica.)

_**I was never satisfied with casual encounters**_

_**I can't hide my need for two hearts that bleed with burning love**_

_**That's the way it's got to be**_

_**Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet**_

They reached the house. It was beautiful. Mimi raced ot her laptop in her room./ She logged on,.and checked her email. None from Jyou. She frowned. She was just about to turnt he computer when she scrolled down the bottom of the screen, and found a message. It was from Jyou.

To: Tachikawa Mimi

[Sincereoneinpink@girlmail.com][3]

From: Kido Jyou 

Subject: Happy House warming!!!

[Reliabilityisimperativeinlife@japan.com][4]

Hey me Jyou here. This is my house warming gift to you. I mailed early so you would recieve upon your arrival. I hope it meets you well. How do you like America so far? Is it all that you thought it would be? We all miss you very mch. I do. I don't want to keep you so I'll go now.. Oh I almost forgot.. I love you... I goota go now...

-Jyou

P.S. The gang says hi.

Mimi smiled when she read it. How sweet of Jyou to send her a house warming email!! He was so sweet sometimes. She sighed at his letter. She knew she was unsure in the beginning but she knew that she loved him with all her heart. She would cherish him. She couldn't forget him.. The only thing she could do was cherish him. She hit the 'reply' button, and began typing.

To: Kido Jyou

[Reliabilityisimperativeinlife@japan.com][4]

From: Tachikawa Mimi

[Sincereoneinpink@girlmail.com][3]

Subject: I miss you

Hey Jyou!! Thank you for the email.. It was very creative! I haven't really had time to create a detailed opinion of America. I miss you terribly. I just arrived in the house. How's the rest of the gang? I have to get off, I've been on the net to long!! Send everyone my love.

-Mimi

P.S. I Love you too..

She blushed thinking about what Jyou wrote. He said he 'loved' her. She knew he did, and so did she, but when you hear someone say they love you, it feels so beautiful. She felt tears form in her eyes. She closed them. 'I wish he were here.' She thought. She hit the 'send' button, and shutdown the computer. 

_**Cherish is the word I use to remind me of your love**_

_**Give me faith give me joy, my boy**_

_**I will always cherish you**_

She began humming the song she heard in the car. '_Cherish the thought, of always having you by my side.._.' She walked out her room,and went downstairs to the kitchen. The song played in her mind continuosly. She did cherish Jyou. She cherished everything, and was thankful for him and his love..

   [1]: http://www.Jyouandmimi.homestead.com/Jyoumi_Home.html
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=100988
   [3]: mailto:Sincereoneinpink@girlmail.com
   [4]: mailto:Reliabilityisimperative@japan.com



End file.
